gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brown Streak
|modelname = streak |handlingname = STREAK |textlabelname = STREAK }} The Brown Streak is a fully interactive passenger train featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Brown Streak bears a striking physical resemblance to the EMD F40PH, available in a gray color. It always appear with the running number "309" and runs on the Brown Streak Railroad, evidenced by the logos that surrounds the train. In addition to the locomotive itself, the Brown Streak comes with two to three passenger coaches (internally named STREAKC). The coaches resembles the Superliners of Amtrak. The player can either ride in the train as a passenger (free of charge) by entering through one of the passenger entrances on the rear coaches, or steal the train by entering the locomotive up front, assuming control of the train themselves. When riding as a passenger, the player may exit the train at any stop (or during travel, if so desired). When driving the Brown Streak, the player has the option of engaging in Freight Train Challenge side missions (only after unlocking the entire state). Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Both the Brown Streak and the Freight have some realistic effects, particularly the ability to derail at high speeds. The train begins to shake above 190 km/h (118 mph), at which speed it will derail upon turning (higher speeds are possible while traveling in reverse). It is immune to all forms of damage, including weapon damage, fire and any physical obstruction, however derailment will render it useless. There are no first/third person views when driving or traveling in the train, and the cinematic view mode is the only view available. GTA San Andreas Overview |handling_engine = Diesel |handling_drivetrain = RWD |handling_mass = 5500 / 12125 |observed_acceleration = |observed_top_speed = 95 / 153 |observed_gears = N/A |observed_engine = |observed_drivetrain = N/A }} Image Gallery MorningTrainfromLosSantos.jpg|A Brown Streak passenger train leaving Los Santos for Las Venturas. BrownStreak-GTASA-Night.jpg|A Brown Streak passing Los Santos. BrownStreak-GTASA-Derailed.jpg|A derailed Brown Streak. Prominent Appearances in Missions Although it does not appear much throughout the storyline, it appears prominently in several missions. *Wrong Side of the Tracks - The player is required to use a Sanchez to chase the engine carriage so Big Smoke can shoot some Los Santos Vagos gang members who are riding on top of the train. During the mission, other trains use the track next to the train. *A Brown Streak engine makes a cameo appearance in the mission Reuniting the Families, unintentionally aiding the escaping Carl, Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder by hitting several pursuing police vehicles. *During the mission Snail Trail for Frank Tenpenny, the player is required to follow a train with a journalist on board, who is going to meet a reporter. Much like the earlier mission, other trains use the tracks next to the train. *The train makes another cameo appearance during the final storyline mission, End of the Line. When pursuing the Fire Truck on the train tracks, only the locomotive will appear. Unlike the other trains, which are locked, this one can be stolen, although stealing it will result in mission failure for losing sight of the Fire Truck. Driving the train will cause a glitch, resulting in other trains on the line passing through the player's locomotive. *In the sixth Quarry Mission, the player is required to clear explosives off the tracks before a train reaches them. Once the player has cleared the line, or the timer has run out, a Brown Streak train will rocket through, traveling much faster than any other train in the game, at a speed normally unreachable by the player. Glitches *If the player has not unlocked all of San Andreas and the invisible walls are in place, it is possible to pass through them by driving the train very fast. The train will not brake on time before reaching the wall and will pass through it (as the train cannot be stopped by any objects). Doing so will result in Carl receiving a four-star wanted level and the train will eventually become controllable (as there is no obstacle). However, for unknown reasons, the police will not arrest the player if the train derails. **This appears to have been fixed in the iOS version, as approached a locked area will automatically apply the train's brakes. * A glitch may occur when boarding the train as soon as it arrives at the station, another pedestrian may attempt to board through the same door, throwing Carl off the train just like a car jacking. To get back on Carl needs to enter again and will in turn throw the pedestrian back off the train. * In the mobile version, should the player close the game, re-open and click resume while in the train, the player will spawn in a tunnel in Roca Escalante with all the carriages missing, except the one the player was in, regardless of where the player was, or if the area was unlocked. (Confirmed on iOS) * If the player kills the driver of the train by shooting him with the sniper rifle while the train has stopped at a station, the driverless train will still depart after a few moments as if nothing has happened. However, as soon as the body of the driver despawns, the train will come to a stop. Trivia *"Brown streak" is a slang term for feces stains, particularly in the underpants, another reference to Rockstar's crude humor. * The Brown Streak is comparable to Amtrak, especially the coach cars which resemble Amtrak Superliner coaches. However, the cars all have cabs, which bears a resemblance to Surfliner coaches, also used by Amtrak on the west coast. This is inaccurate because the Surfliner coaches did not enter service until 2000. * If the locomotive happens to end up in water, it will stay afloat indefinitely, with the sound of the engine audible above and below water. The player can climb atop the unsinkable locomotive as if it were a stationary platform, a testament to the train's indestructibility. * If Freight missions are started and then canceled, the train will briefly enter a third person mode. This also works with the Freight. * The Brown Streak cannot be derailed while it is traveling over a covered and/or straight track, such as a tunnel. Because of this, it is not possible to derail the Brown Streak in San Fierro. * The vehicle can be locked on with a Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher or a Hydra, but it will not affect the train either. When the health of a car is drained to zero after firing a certain number of rockets, it cannot be locked on anymore. * When in 2-player mode on a console, if both players are in the locomotive, they can both control it. This also applies to the Freight. * Saving a derailed Brown Streak in a garage will crash the game when the door is reopened. See Also * Freight * Train Navigation }}de:Brown Streak (SA) es:Brown Streak fr:Brown Streak nl:Brown Streak pl:Brown Streak ru:Brown Streak fi:Brown Streak uk:Brown Streak Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Trains Category:Brown Streak Railroad Category:Railway Vehicles